niteonixfandomcom-20200213-history
Frequently Asked Questions
game information • application information • activity check information '' ''ask a question! game information Q: What does 'AU,' 'OU,' and 'OC' stand for? A: The terms 'AU,' 'OU,' and 'OC' stand for, respectively, 'Alternate Universe,' 'Original Universe,' and 'Original Character.' Alternate Universe means what it is – a universe different from its canon counterpart. There could be an event that happens in a characters life that causes them to deviate away from canon, much like a 'what if this happened to so-and-so instead of this?' scenario. Or, the character could be from a completely different environment that they are in canon. An example of this would be like pulling a Naruto character from its little AU, Shippu! Konoha Gakuen Den. Instead of being a ninja, characters are high school students instead. 'Original Universe' is the equivalent to canon, and 'Original Character' means exactly that – a character created from your own mind with absolutely no references to any fandom of any kind. Q: But what about fandom/canon OCs? A: Unfortunately, no. Q: Does my character still have all their powers? A: See the power limitations page for more information. Q: What do ‘Nesreca,’ ‘Credinta,’ ‘Aufruhr,’ ‘Primoris,’ ‘Procedo’ mean? A: Nesreca is Croatian for misfortune, Credinta is Romanian for hope or faith, Aufruhr is German for riot, Primoris is Latin for at the top and Procedo for prosper. Q: What does ‘Niteo Nix’ mean? A: It’s Latin for ‘flourishing death,’ and it’s a combination of both city names in which the game is focused. Q: What is the price for death? A: All deaths must be mod-approved first before anything can happen. The actual price has to be harmful to the character. For example, should Hoshi have Sasuke killed, she would have his price be his ability to perform any and all fire jutsus. This limits his ability to fight. As for the time frame for which one stays dead... All characters that die will remain dead for five days. After that, you’re free to post again, but keep in mind the price that your character has paid. Q: What about my body? A: Unless your body is picked up by someone, it will remain where you died. Where you body is at the time of your revival is where you will wake up. ' Q:' How does the network work? A: Each person, as they arrive, is given a PDA device to post through the network. It connects via unprotected wireless from Credinta's town hall. Q: Does the PDA translate? A: Yes. It translates text automatically, as well as voice and video, eliminating the language barriers. Damage caused to the PDA will cause the translator to not work completely, so be careful with it! Q: What languages are spoken in the game? A: Within the city of Credinta, the main languages are primarily Russian, with some German, and just hints of English. Within Nesreca, all signs and books are in Russian. Other languages include Croatian, Lithuanian, and just a little Polish. Q: What is the PDA even capable of? A: The PDA is capable of making text, voice, and video posts to the network. For texting, it has a virtual keyboard similar to what the iPhone/iPod Touch/iPad has currently. It can be powered on and off by the button on the top right of the device. Coordinates can be found by pressing and holding a button on the left side of the device, where it will tell you exactly where you are by voice. The voice option for the coordinates cannot be disabled. This is a delicate machine and cannot handle modifications very well. Any attempt to do so will result in it breaking and unable to connect to Credinta's network. It is also capable of TWO games, the games being the retro games of Snake and Tetris. No other games are capable of on the device at this time. Q: So, what happened to the old PDA? A: In game, in December of 2001, Libitina decided to give everyone updated technology as an early Christmas gift. The old PDAs are still around, all characters that were within the game at this time still possess them. However, they simply serve as an archive, no longer able to post to the network. Likewise, the new PDAs are unable to access any network postings prior to December 2001. Q: Is there any source of water and electricity? A: With the main area of the game being located in an abandoned city wrecked by genocide, there isn't, aside from the river. During the winter months, feel free to melt and boil snow for drinking water and hygiene. If your character(s) wish to create generators for both, please ask a mod! If approved, work on such must be documented in game with a reasonable and realistic time frame. Q: Are there actual dead bodies in Nesreca right now? A: Only remains, such as bones and dried blood in places. Any actual bodies would have been eaten and ravaged by wild animals days after the city was originally slaughtered. Q: Does the PDA show images, such as icons? A: As of December 2013, it will show still images taken on the PDA itself, but not icons that we see and use on Dreamwidth. Q: Where do I post to get what my character does across the PDAs/on the network? A: Your character needs to post to the community in order to have their post come across the game's PDA network. You can easily do so by clicking on 'Post' on Dreamwidth's horizontal navigation menu and selecting 'niteo_nix' from the drop-down menu, or just simply click here. (You need to be in the game, first!) Q: What do I do if I want to canon update? A: Send in a request! You may do so either through mail or shoot a PM to the mod account. We ask what point you'll be pulling your character from, and in addition to that, notes of important events from the original pull point (point from which the character was apped from) and the pull point of where you want to update your character to. This is to help the mods know what exactly is going on, as we may not be familiar with your character's canon. An example: Player A wants to update Character X to Chapter 85 from chapter 50. A will send in a request, listing important events from chapter 50 from their canon to chapter 85. Characters will disappear from Nesreca for a couple of days - no less than 36 hours - and when they return, they will still have their memories from their previous stay before in addition to any new canon information up until the new pull point. Q: What is 'god modding?' A: “God modding” is referred to as controlling another character's actions without permission from their player. Generally, anyway. This can also include overpowering a character, mindreading other characters without permission, and generally making the character difficult to play against in any way. In such case, we ask that some aspects of the character (note not all) be toned down reasonably. Q: What is 'info modding?' A: “Info modding” (or information modding) is considered to be feeding your character OOC (out of character) knowledge to be used ICly (in character). Unless they have gained this knowledge ICly and through game development, this shouldn't happen. This also applies to filtered conversations, character histories, and any plot development unless discussed with other players. Q: Where are events listed? When will we know they happen? A: Events, since April 2010, have been listed on the calendars. Calendars are announced and linked when they go up at the end/beginning of the month in the OOC comm and in one of the mod's plurks. Players may use them for plotting if they so wish. Calendars will have the events listed as differentiating colors of the week they take place along with a description of the event below. There is also a list of previous events located here! Q: There's something that I'm not sure about... A: Really, feel free to ask! We're willing to answer any questions any of our players or potential players have. If there's a term you see tossed around that you're unsure of, you can try checking here to see if it's mentioned, too. application information Q: May I have more than one character from the same series? A: At the moment, the current limit on multiple characters from the same series is two. However, you have to make sure that the characters are not closely related, as we do not encourage playercest in anyway. If that is your intent, please take it elsewhere. We do not welcome it here. Q: How often are apps done? A: Until the game gets larger, apps are done as they come in. OC apps and apps from fandoms the mods are not familiar with will take a little longer. Q: I think my app was missed...? A: We apologize! Please, PM us with a link, and we’ll get on it as soon as we can! But remember, if there are a bunch of applications around yours that haven’t been accepted or rejected, then most likely we haven’t gotten to any of them yet. We try not to overlook, so please let us know. Q: Can I just link to a wikipedia page for my background? A: No! We’d like to make sure that you know the character well enough to be able to write about them—you can research and read up on them, but if we catch you plagiarizing, we will have to reject your application. Don’t just copy and paste. Q: Can I app someone I played in a different game? A: Definitely! Characters that come in with previous game history would be considered AU, as they have long since diverted from the canon point from which they have been taken. We ask that they be applied as such and include previous game history within the application as well. activity check information ''requirements '' Q: When do you do activity checks? A: We do activity checks about once a month, during the last week of the month. They will last a week, with a 24 grace period for those who did not comment during the week to do so in order to stay in the game. Q: In terms of activity, what is the minimal in order to stay in the game? A: As of January 2013, all we ask is to see some form of activity! The minimum we ask is to see a thread with at least five comments from one player. Q: What if my hiatus lasts for more than one month? A: We ask that you try to keep your hiatuses under one month, because it's not fair to the people who interact with your character and others who would like to apply for them, but we understand that sometimes life gets in the way and things can blow up. So, just post on the OOC community, explain, and we'll understand. If your hiatus passes one month, if possible, pop in and check with us and let us know what is going on. If you have a good reason, we will extend your hiatus for another month. Eventually though, if you're gone for months and months, you'll have to forfeit your character. It's not that we want to take them away from you, but like we said, super extra long hiatuses aren't fair to others, but you are more than welcome to apply again if or when you're able to come back! Q: What if I'm unable to post a hiatus? A: You have two choices, basically: 1) Run the risk of being put on the activity check, or 2) contact the mods in some way to explain your situation. Text us, e-mail us, snail mail, word of mouth, IM, whatever. If you have the ability to contact us to tell us you're unable to make a hiatus note and tell us why, we won't count it against you. We'll even post the hiatus for you, too, so that we have note of it. Q: What if my character is new? A: All we require is that you check in! ↻ NAVIGATION